The Moon Guardian
by xxvampire0608
Summary: Kohana Kazumi; an emotionless girl due to her painful past. She sealed all her emotions deep inside her heart and cannot trust anybody anymore. And she is Tsuna's moon guardian. Will tsuna and the others find a way so that she can open up more? Or will she just be as cold as she is.. And of course she will fall inlove along the way. Hibari x oc
1. Chapter 1 Characters Profile

The Moon Guardian

Summary: Kohana Kazumi; an emotionless girl due to her painful past. She all her emotions deep inside her heart and cannot trust anybody anymore. And she is Tsuna's moon guardian. Will tsuna and the others find a way so that she can open up more? Or will she just be as cold as she is.. And of course she will fall inlove along the way. Hibari x oc

* * *

Hi guys! I'm kinda new to this site and this is my first fanfic...so Enjoy!^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Khr but I do own my Oc and the plot

* * *

*Characters Profile*

Name: Kohana Kazumi

Age: 14

Blood Type: AB

Flame: Moon Flame (white)

Dark Moon Flame (black)

Weapon: scythe

Box Animal: Jun; a white colored wolf. He is very loyal to Kazumi

Personality: Cold, sometimes mean, loyal, kind (when you get to know her), independent, strong, quiet, calm, has two personalities, bloodthirsty (dark side)

Likes: small children (like hibari) animals, flowers ,fighting, sweets, peace and quiet , fresh air, cakes, the color(s): black, blue, violet and red

Dislikes: annoying people, noise, hurting her love ones, bullying, weak people (though she doesn't admit that she cares for them)

Appearance: Has pure black hair that is tied into a ponytail at the right side. Her bangs cover her left eye(revealed in later chapters), has an red eye( the right one), very pale skin.

Past: (revealed in later chapters)

The moon that watches over the family and protects them. The light during the night that guides the family through the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Namimori

Hi guys so this is my first chapter..Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Khr but I do own my Oc and the plot

* * *

"You called vongola Nono?" asked a black haired girl with crimson red eyes.

" Yes, my dear Kazumi. I have a request." Nono responded to the black haired girl who was reffered as Kazumi.

"What is it Nono? I don't have all day you know." Kurumi said without any trace of emotion as she rolled her eyes.

"I want you to help Reborn train the vongola decimo; Tsunayoshi Sawada" Nono replied while smilling.

"Me train the decimo? Hmp. You gotta be kidding me. And besides Reborn doesn't need any help training him. After all he's the greatest hitman in the mafia or even in the whole world for all I know" Kurumi said bluntly.

"Well you may be right on that but.."Nono paused " even Reborn can't handle all the work…I want you to keep an eye on Tsunayoshi and his guardians and keep them away from danger.. After all you're the moon guardian or should I say "The Crimson Angel, Kazumi;" the most top notch assassin in the mafia" Nono said with a smirk on his face.

-Kazumi's POV-

I sighed. " Fine. But where would I stay?" I asked Nono. My eyes still emotionless as ever.

" I got it all covered" He smiled. " Man, why can't he stop smiling? It really gets me pissed off" I thought

Silence. " …..When?" I asked.

" Tomorrow morning, 9 am" he said.

I sighed." So soon huh?" I thought. "Well Nono, If you'd excuse me I need to get packing now"

"Okay, then you're dismissed" he said.

-Time skip-

"We're here" I heard the a man with a black suit said.

"Hn." I replyed with a nod.

As I got off the airplane, I scanned my surroundings before heading off to my destination.

"We're have arrived ma'am" the driver said.

"So this is what Namimori looks like.." I murmered. "It's peaceful in here"

As I dropped out of the car I saw the house I'm gonna stay in. It's more like a medium sized house

I sighed "So I guess I'll be staying here from now on huh. .How troublesome. "

…As I carried my luggage up to my room I saw a black colored uniform with a note attached to it.

Dear Kazumi,

Here's you're school uniform and a student handbook. You'll be going to school at Namimori Middle School together with Tsunayoshi and his guardians. You're in class 2-A. You will be starting your classes tomorrow

Vongola Nono

P.S. I already informed Reborn about you're arrival. Have fun!

"Tch. How troublesome. Really troublesome." I thought… After a few minutes of silence. GRUUUYK. Darn my hunger. I hope there' s something to eat here.. I went downstairs, and as I rummaged through the fridge I found some ingredients enough to make curry… Well I'm not the best cook ever but at least I could cook… As I prepared my food I glanced at the clock "It's 7 pm already huh." I though.

As I finished my food I washed my plate, went to the bathroom, got dressed and prepared to sleep..I turned off the lights and stared at the ceiling.."Namimori huh?" I murmured to myself… As I closed my eyes and quickly not noticing a baby with a fedora hat watching me from the distance

"You've grown Kohana Kazumi" The baby said as he smirked and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading! ^^ Please review!...I will update as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3 Namimori Middle

Hi Guys! I just want to thank to the people who followed my story^^. I'm very grateful!. Now here's the 3rd chapter of The moon Guardian. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Khr but I do own my Oc and the plot.

* * *

"Ugh." I said tirely. I'm not more of a morning person actually. As I glanced at the clock that said 6:30 am I lazily got off my bed, took a shower got dressed and ate my breakfast. I also prepared my bento.

"I got to hurry." I said to myself.

As I walked in the streets of Namimori I saw a group of three boys. There was a brunette that keep screaming like a girl, a tall, handsome boy with black hair that keeps grinning for some reason and which I find annoying and a boy with silver hair that was shaped like an octopus who was holding dynamites and was yelling at the black haired . Isn't that_ 'Smoking Bomb Hayato?'_ I questioned mysef. No it can't be. I ignored that thought and stated walking. As I walk I couldn't help notice a baby with a fedora and was holding a green gun. He was pointing a gun at the brunette.

"Reborn" I murmured. I chose not to notice them._ 'Just keep walking, Kazumi'_ I said to myself.

"Ciaossu Kazumi!" Reborn said as he hopped on my shoulder. I glared at him.

"HIE! Reborn you can't just go on jumping on peoples shoulders!" the brunette said earning a kick in the head by Reborn. "Itai". He said rubbing his head.

"Judaime! Are you okay?!"Smoking Bomb Hayato asked

_'Judaime?'_ I asked myself. "Is he the Vongola Decimo?" I asked Reborn while pointing at the brunnette.

"Yes, he is." He answered. I sighed. Man, this is REALLY troublesome.

" I should be going to school now." I said as Reborn jumped off of my shoulder and landed on the black haired boys shoulder. I started walking.

"HIE! We're going to be late. Hibari-san is going to kill us!" Decimo shouted as he dashed off with Smoking Bomb and black haired boy following him from behind. I stared at the three retreating figured. I sighed again.

As I walked into the gates of Namimori Middle I saw the decimo and his companions. Smoking Bomb was yelling at black haired man wearing a black jacket with an armband tied to one of its sleeves that said 'DISCIPLINE' he was holding a pair of tonfas.

I was planning to just walked past them. "Herbivore, you're late." He said.

"Herbivore? I eat meat too, you know. And I'm new here." I said coldy.

"Talking back are we? New or not new you will still be punished, Kamikurosu."he said while raising his tonfas.

Before he charged at me I heard the decimo scream 'HIE!'. I also smoking Bomb Hayato yelling 'STUPID WOMAN!" and the black haired boy saying ' maa, let's calm down shall we?'.._You try calming down Idiot! _I hissed in my mind

GREAT. JUST GREAT. It's my first day at school and I'm already in a fight. I sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't want to fight you, right now." I said calmly. He charged at me with his pair of tonfas. I dodged it and I back flipped away. He threw another attack at me and this time I catched his tonfas._ 'This is irritating.'_ I thought as I kicked him in the stomach. He lost his balance and stumbled.

"I'm sorry but I don't like fighting you right now." I said coldly then started walking.

"Hn. Herbivore, what's your name?" I heard him ask as he was standing up. As I turned around and I met his steel, cold blue eyes glaring at me._ 'How intimidating'._

"Kazumi. Kohana Kazumi." I said as I turned around and disappeared out of sighed.

-Hibari's POV-

What an interesting Herbivore. I think I should have fun fighting with her. I smirked. I have to do a research on her later. But first I have to finish bitting these other herbivores to death.

-Kurumi's POV-

As I entered the classroom. All eyes were on me. " Are you the new student ?" the teacher asked slightly shock that I entered the classroom without any bruises 'cause I was late for 5 minutes. I nodded

"Okay then Inroduce youself!" sensei said. I sighed. I scanned the whole classroom before introducing myself.

"I'm Kohana Kazumi. I'm from Italy. It's nice to meet all of you." I said shortly but with a cold tone that made everyone flinch and started to murmur, not that I cared though.

"Okay any questions?" sensei said. They raised their hands. Thankfully I answered all their 'annoying' questions' and got to my seat next to _'The Smoking Bomb'._

The class ended shorter than I thought. It's lunch time already. I was planning to go to somewhere quiet to eat my lunch but before I could stand.

BAM! as I looked up I saw Smoking Bomb Hayato._' Did he just his hands slammed into my desk?'_ I asked myself controlling my anger. I glanced at him and I saw decimo and the the black haired man behind him. They were calming him down.

"Who are you and why are you related to Reborn-san?!he yelled at me.

"Gokudera-kun!" decimo said trying to calm him down. I sighed.

"How about we talk in a more private place." I glared at them. I saw him flinched a little. "How about the rooftop?" the black haired boy suggested. I nodded.

* * *

So it's a cliffhanger! hehehehe.. Stay tuned guys!

Reborn: Lazy are we? *points the gun at me*

me: Reborn! How did you get here?! And why now?

Reborn: Answer the question..*click*

me: Okay!...It's too long!...and I'm already tired.. -_-

Reborn: Fine you're excused

me:*sigh* Thank Goodness...Oh! and guys don't forget to review!^^ Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4 The Bloody Angel

Hi guys! Well school is starting soon so updates will be slower than usual. I think I'll update every week.. hehehe...

Reborn: So it's back to school huh?

Me: Shut up Reborn! anyway guys.. Enjoy! and Review!

Reborn: What did you say To me *Click*

Me: *Gulp*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Khr but I do own my Oc and the plot

* * *

As we arrived at the rooftop all eyes immediately were immediately at me.

"Before I could explain myself, explain yourselves first. " I stared at three.

"Oh! I forgot" The black haired boy said scratching his head. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. You can call me Takeshi if you want!" he said joyfully._ ' Man, what's with all the smiling?' I thought._

"Um..I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yo-you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said shyly._ ' shy are we now?'_ "And this is Gokudera Hayato" Tsuna said as he pointed at the silver haired boy. _'oh, so that's his real name'._

"It's nice to meet you Decimo and his guardians." I said then bowed at them.

"Tch. Now introduce yourself stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled._ 'the short-tempered one type I see'_

"Fine." I said as I closed my eyes and started explaining. " I am Kohana Kazumi, the…" but before I could continue Reborn just came out of nowhere. Not that I'm surprised though.

"Ciaossu!" He greeted.

"Reborn/ Reborn-chan/ Kid!" the three of them chorused as I stayed silent. He loked at me and smirked "You are a top notch assassin in the mafia" Reborn continued for me. " You are the lone survivor in the ' Kohana Blood Massacre' 9 years ago. You worked in the mafia since you were 10 years old and, thus you were my first student. You were given many nicknames as an assassin but you are well-known as the 'Crimson Angel ,Kazumi'. As a result of your training you can as powerful as me when you're in serious mode, anger mode or when you're being pushed to the limit and also you have a little sister who was adopted when the both of you were still in the orphanage ….." Reborn trailed off.

"HIE! As powerful as Reborn?!" Tsuna said as he paled.

"I don't believe you Woman!" Octop- no Gokudera yelled._ 'stop with the yelling already!'_

" Don't blame me and besides Reborn did all the explaining not me." I snapped back at him.

" Gokudera have you heard 'The Crimson Angel' while you were in Italy?" Tsuna asked.

"Well Judaime I have heard of that name many times but I didn't know what she does anyway." Gokudera said.

" Do want to join the Vongola Family, Kazumi?" Reborn ask.

"Reborn! You can't…" before Tsuna could even finish his sentence Reborn kicked him in the stomach.

"Shut up Dame- Tsuna. Kazumi is already in the mafia and she is more associated in the mafia more than you think" Reborn replyed. _'ouch, now that hurts'_

"Kazumi, if you agree to join Tsuna's family you will be assigned to be his moon guardian." Reborn informed.

"Moon Guardian?" Tsuna asked clutching on his stomach.

"Yes, the moon that protects the family through darkness and leads them through it….but the moon flame is very rare. It's even more rare than the sky flame. And a few people can wield it." Reborn explained.

"Then if it's that rare who is the last moon guardian before Kazumi?" Takeshi asked

"She was Sera. She was Primo's moon guardian."

"Primo's?! So that means she is the second generation moon guardian!" Gokudera said in a really shock tone. _' What's so shocking about that?'_ I asked myself.

I sighed "Fine. I will join the Vongola Family and I will serve the decimo as long as I live."

-Tsuna's POV-

"Fine.I will join the Vongola Family and I will serve the decimo as long as I live." Kazumi-san said as she kneeled in front of me like a knight.

"Eh?! You don't have to do that Kazumi-san! Please stand up!" I panicked

She slowly stood up.

"As you wish decimo" she said._ 'She's kinda nice…I think. And very obedient too. I wonder what made her so cold like that' I thought._

-Kazumi's POV-

I glanced at the clock. " I think we should eat our lunch now before the bell rings" I said as I glanced at where Reborn was standing._ 'Ah Reborn already disappeared.'_

" Ah! You're right" Tsuna said. I stared at him.

"Kazumi-san why don't you eat with us?" Takeshi offered.

"Che, stupid woman. Be grateful that Judaime accepted you!" Gokudera cursed._ 'Oh joy'_

After I thought about it I sat down with them and ate my lunch . After lunch we went back to the classroom and the teacher started lecturing us. After class I walk home. _'It was kind of fun hanging with them' I thought._

-Meanwhile (Hibari's POV)-

" Kyo-san I brought the files you requested" Kusakabe said as he entered the the room. And handed me the files.

"Good you're dismissed." I said.

I looked at the paper and read it.

Name: Kohana Kazumi

Age: 14

Birthday: December 12

Blood Type: AB

Parents: N/A

"Tch. This is useless. I need to find out more about that herbivore." I said.

"Ciaossu Hibari!"

"Baby are you here to fight me?"

"No but I heard that you were researching about Kazumi." The baby smirked

"Hn."

"You'll find out soon enough Hibari but….if you're really that despirate, why don't you just try asking her yourself?."

"Hn." I walked out of the reception room and began patrolling around Namimori. _' Why can't I stop thinking about that herbivore?'_

* * *

Me: *Pant* i hope you guys enjoy *pant* this chapter! ^^ and don't forget to review!

Reborn: I'm still not finish punishing you

Tsuna: Reborn!

Me: Tsuna! Help me!

Reborn: Yes help her Dame Tsuna *smirk* *raises the gun*

Tsuna: *gulp* I'm sorry author-chan! *runs*

Me: You Idiot!


	5. Chapter 5 My First Kiss

Me: Hi guys! it's been a whale since I've last updated. School is busier than I thought because mostly do all the work*sigh* -.-

Tsuna: Eh? I never thought author-chan could be that responsible.

Gokudera: Che, stupid woman.

Me: Well I am and there's many things you don't know about me. Tsuna do you know what day is today?

Tsuna: No, why?

Me: Nevermind*sits at the corner*

Gokudera: What's with her?

Tsuna: Did I say something wrong?

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna! *hits Tsuna with a hammer*

Tsuna: Itai..

Reborn: Since the author is depressed right now I'll have to announce. This is the 5th chapter of the Moon Guardian read and review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Khr but I do own my Oc and the plot.**

* * *

-Dream-

"_Kazumi onee-san!" A 5 year old girl with with black hair and eyes ran toward the beautiful meadow. Her smile was so pure and innocent, not to mention brilliant. It kinda looks like the sun and somehow it looked so familiar._

"_Where am I?" I murmured. " And who are you?" I asked the girl_

"_I'm Izumi" the girl smiled. Wait. What. Izumi?! My eyes widened._

"_Izumi? Kohana Izumi?!" I asked the girl with a shocked tone._

"_Yes, the one and only… How have you been onee-chan?" the girl asked while smiling. 'I wonder why but that smile kinda warms my heart.' _

"_Where are you now? I'm going to find you." I said. But before she could reply, all my surroundings became pitch black._

"_Izumi?!" I shouted her name. I saw her and I ran up to her but before I could reach her something stopped me. A barrier._

"_Izumi! Izumi! Can you hear me?!" I punched and kicked the barrier._

"_Izumi!" a high-pitched voice called. I looked around and I saw a girl with black hair and red eyes struggling because she was held back by a muscular man. It was me._

"_Izumi!" the younger me shouted with tears falling from my eyes. I watched the scene and it was exactly like how we were separated 8 years ago._

"_Onee-chan!" My thoughts were interrupted by Izumi's shouting. She was also struggling to get free from the grip of the man holding her. She was crying._

_I tried all my might to break the barrier. I started kicking it. Punching it and HECK I even used my scythe. But before I could break the barrier Izumi and other guys were starting to disappear._

"_Izumi! Don't go!" I cried. "I promise I will find you and we can be together again! Izumi!"_

-End Dream-

"Izumi!" I screamed as I sprung my eyes open and quickly sat up panting.

"**What is the matter young mistress?"** A deep voice in my head asked.

"**Did you have a bad dream?" **It asked again.

"Y-Yes.." I answered with a hint of sadness in my voice. I shooked my head downwards with my bangs covering my eyes. My breath came back to normal.

"**Is there something the matter young mistress?" **The voice in my head asked with concern

"It's nothing Dago. Don't worry." I glanced at the clock. _6:30 a.m. _

"**You better get ready young mistress or else you're going to be late." **The voice in my mind informed.

"Okay, okay." I replyed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then showered. I was getting ready to change into my uniform but I was disturbed by how I looked in the mirror. There were scars on my body here and there. I turned my back on the mirror and glance at it. 'WORTHLESS'. 'B**CH' and worst of all 'MONSTER'. Those words were carved on my back. Suddenly memories of that day flowed into my mind.

"_Lin-sama, please st-stop it-ah!" I screamed as Lin-sama; the one who adopted me in the orphanage took the knife again and started cutting on my back. Cut. Cut. Cut. Cut. (minutes later)_

"_You worthless child, go back to your room now." She ordered. I struggled to stand but I managed to. I went up to my room, clinging on things that can help support me stand'._ And then my thoughts were disturbed by Dago's voice.

"**I'm surprised that THOSE were still carved on your back, young mistress" **Dago said with full of concern.

"it's nothing, Dago" I reassured him. I quickly changed into my uniform and prepared my breakfast then after that I prepared my bento.

I went to school early. But when I got there the gates were still closed. I scanned my surroundings before I saw a cherry blossom tree near the gate. I jumped unto one of the branches then on the other. I back flipped then landed on my feet gracefully inside the school grounds. I scanned my surroundings before I began to walk. I actually have a habit of scanning my surroundings before doing something and sometimes I find it irritating. Darn my habit!. _' I hope I don't bump into HIM'_

"Hn. Herbivore." I heard a voice behind me. Great. Speaking of the devil.

"I eat meet you know." I replied coldly. I turned around and my face met his tonfa. Luckily, I was able to dodge it.

"Trespassing school grounds is against the rules, kamikurosu." He said.

"Oh, and I suppose bringing weapons is not against the rules?" I said sarcastically.

"Trespassing and talking back are we? I'm going to bite you to death 2 times now." He said cooly as he jumped and attacked me with his pair of tonfas.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san but I don't feel like fighting today." I said without any emotions whatsoever and then I threw my bag to the side.

"Hn" that was all he could before he attacked me. I was able to dodge the attack but he was able to scratch me on the cheek.

"Wao, you're stronger than I thought, omnivore."

"Oh, now I been promoted to herbivore to omnivore" I rolled my eyes " But..you're stronger than I thought, Hibari-san." I said with a smirk. He charged at again and this time I blocked him with a kick then I send another one which sent his tonfas flying.

"Wao." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't underestimate me Mr. Carnivore." I sent him a glare.

'SILENCE'

I extended my right hand as an offer to help him but he just ignored my hand and stood up on his own and he started walking.

"Hibari-san it's not nice to ignore people offering help you know." I informed him as I grabbed his hand. He turned around with a 'let-go-or-else face' . I let go of his hand but when I started walking I stumbled on a rock and accidentally tackled him. I closed my eyes as we fell and when I heard a 'THUD' I suddenly felt something warm on my lips. My eyes widened. My lips crashed with Hibari's lips. I could feel my heart beating fast and god it's going to explode soon!. I quickly stood up and hurriedly grabbed my bag which I threw to the side earlier and then I rushed inside the school. I was blushing madly. I put my right hand on my lips and furiously wiped it. _'OH MY GOD I JUST KISSED HIBARI!'_ I thought.

"**I believe so, young mistress." **Dago chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about?!" I said angrily.

" **Nothing." **He replyed cowardly.

I run toward the classroom**. '**_good no one's here' _I closed the door furiously. 'Silence' I stood there; my back was leaning on the door. I slowly slid down, my right hand was still on my lips_. 'Dammit._ **He stole my first kiss.**_' I thought as I blushed._

-Hibari's POV-

'_That omnivore accidentally kissed me.'_ I smirked. _'And why does that omnivore always make me feel this way?..It doesn't matter, she can entertain me. Yes. She is my entertainer. She can stand up to me.'_ I let out a satisfied smirk and then I walked away.

-Third Person's POV-

Little did Hibari and Kazumi know, a baby with binoculars saw everything that happened. The binoculars turned into a chameleon. The baby lowered his fedora hiding his smirk. _'The Cloud and the moon eh? What an odd combination but…even with an odd combination, the both of them can be the strongest pair ever'_ the baby though as he smirked again and then he disappeared.

* * *

Me: I hoped you guys enjoyed! I will try to update next week or before...and please review!^^

Tsuna: I though you were still depressed?

Me: Yes I am. But if I want to be a good author I'll always stay positive!

Reborn: That's the spirit.

Tsuna: By the way author-chan why is today special?

Me: *sigh* *mutter* It's my birthday.

Gokudera and Tsuna: What?

Me: Nothing. Ciao~


	6. Chapter 6 Dago

Me: Hi guys! it's been a while since I've last updated. A lot of things have been happening on lately. I want to thank the reviewers! and also Tsuna and the others aren't here right now so...well... Enjoy the 6th chapter of The moon guardian and please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr but I do own my Oc and the plot. **

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wrong grammars or spelling or etc. My mind isn't working right lately...I'm so sorry and Enjoy!**

* * *

-Tsuna's POV-

'_I arrived at school with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. Luckily Hibari-san wasn't there. I wonder why? But at least we weren't bitten to death.' _I mentally sighed.

"Don't worry judaime! I will protect you from that Hibari!" Gokudera said as he took out one of his dynamites.

"Hie! Gokudera -kun put those back!" I panicked.

"If Judaime says so." Gokudera put his dynamites back while Yamamoto calmed him down which caused Gokudera-kun to start yelling at him.

The three of us proceeded to our classroom while Gokudera-kun was still yelling at Yamamoto. When we arrived at the classroom the three of us went to our own seats. After a while the teacher arrived and started lecturing. It was really boring so started to drift to sleep.

"Tsuna, class is over." I heard someone speak. It was Yamamoto. Wait. Class is Over?!

"Baseball Idiot! Don't wake up judaime like that!" Gokudera-kun yelled at Yamamoto once again but Yamamoto the cheerful one just laughed out at the insults thrown at him by Gokudera-kun.

"Um, guys why don't we go to the rooftop?" I suggested, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay!" The both of them chorused. I sweat dropped.

The three of us went to the rooftop and began to eat our lunch. Both Gokudera-kun was still yelling at Yamamoto because he just yawned in front of me, not that I mind. I wanted to calm them down but someone stopped me.

"Shut. Up." I heard someone say. No. It was more likely than a command. Suddenly, I felt a huge killing intent starting to rise behind me. I gulped.

"What did you say?" Gokudera replyed slightly annoyed.

"I said Shut. Up. You're noisy." I turned around to see the source of the voice. I saw a girl with black hair and red eyes glaring at our direction. It was Kazumi-san and I think she's NOT in a good mood today.

"'You Shut up woman!" Gokudera snapped back. I paled.

"Go-Gokudera-kun." I tried to calm him down then realized that Kazumi-san can be as powerful as Reborn when mad. I paled even more.

"Ma, ma Gokudera. Let's calm down shall we?" Yamamoto tapped him lightly on the shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Baseball ido….Gah!" Gokudera-kun trailed off.

"Hie! Gokudera-kun!" I panicked as I saw Gokudera-kun being pinned to the wall by a big scythe.

"What the? Why am I pinned to the wall?!" He started to struggle and Yamamoto just smiled?

"Because you are noisy." Kazumi-san said with a deadly tone while glaring at Gokudera-kun.

-Kazumi's POV-

"Let me down, woman!" Octopus head commanded while struggling.

"No."

"Hie! Kazumi-san! Please let go of Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna pleaded at me.

I stared at him intensely which caused him to pale.

"Fine." I went octo- Gokudera and pulled the scythe out of the collar of his t-shirt which made him fall on his butt. I made my scythe disappear and went to Tsuna and the others.

"What was that for woman?!" Gokudera asked.

"You are noisy." I replyed , rolling my eyes.

"You're really not in a good mood aren't you Kazumi-san." Yamamoto said as he swung his right around my neck whilst grinning. I sighed.

"Whatever. Leave me alone." I walked to the door.

"Um, What's wrong Kazumi-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

My right hand already on the doorknob when I decided to answer.

"Nothing." I answered back when suddenly the memory of earlier in the morning flashed inside my thoughts. I blushed.

"Eh? Do you have a fever Kazumi-san?" Yamamoto asked.

"No. And if you'll Excuse me.." I said and opened the door and silently closed it.

-Tsuna's POV-

"What's wrong with her?" Gokudera asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe she has a fever or something." Yamamoto said. I shrugged.

"You Baseball Idiot!." I sighed. There they go again.

-Kazumi's POV-

_Damn you Hibari! You'll pay! You'll pay! _I screamed in my thoughts. Class was already over so I went to my secret place. It was a beautiful lake. I went near a beautiful sakura tree just three inches from the waters. I banged my head slightly on its branch while mentally slapping myself.

"**Young mistress?" **Dago asked.

"It's nothing, Dago" I replyed.

"**Don't tell me you're still about you're…"**

"Shut Up!" I blushed madly while Dago just chuckled. I plopped on the soft grass as I let my thoughts drift off. Suddenly a strong gust of wind just blew past me. It was really refreshing.

"The weather is nice." I muttered. I stared at the clear blue sky trying to calm down my thoughts.

"**Yes, Indeed."** Dago answered.

"Dago….Arigatou."

"**And why is that, young mistress?"**

"It's just that…you stuck by me since I was little.." I closed my eyes and just then a flood of memories entered my thoughts. Memories of how I met…Dago.

-Flashback-

"_Mother! Mother! Let's play" The 5 year old me shouted as I dragged my sister, Izumi to the meadow._

"_Hurry mother! You too father!" Izumi giggled._

"_Man, this kids are too active!" A man with raven black hair with black eyes smiled at us._

"_Yes, they are." A beautiful blue haired woman with crystal blue eyes giggled._

_Those eyes. It was just like mine. Before….._

_ROAR!_

"_Dago!" Both me and my sister shouted as we ran towards a very big figure._

"_Oh my," our mother smiled at us. She was really beautiful._

"_I hoped we didn't disturbed you sleep, Dago" Father waved at us._

"_Hmm.. No not at all." A very deep voice replyed, chuckling._

"_Ne, ne, Dago-san can we go fly around the city again?" Izumi asked._

"_Sure, why not. But.." Dago said as he looked up and eyed our parents. " Kumiko? Tadashi?"_

"_Okay/ Fine." The both of them nodded then smiled._

_The both of us climbed up unto Dago's back. He was black with several spikes on his head and on his tail. I don't know what were my parents connection to him but all I know is that the both of them raised him from an egg and that's about it._

"_Ready?" He asked._

"_Yeah!"_

_He flew through the whole town. There were many people below who look like ants. The wind was really cold but the view is very breath taking! The clouds were in a shade of orange because it was already sunset and the clouds were very big and fluffy, It kinda look liked cotton candy. Everything was fine until….everything became pitch black. _

"_Mother!" another memory flashed before me but this time..Why is everything on fire? _

"_Mother!" I was calling for my mother. I was in a burning house with my sister on my arms._

"_Kazumi one-chan.." Izumi spoke._

"_Don't worry Izumi, I'll find a way for us to get out of here." I reassured her. She just smiled._

"_Kazumi! Izumi! Where are you?!" My mother shouted._

"_Mother!" I followed the source of the voice and it led us to where mother was. She was on the floor soaked in blood. _

"_M-mother?" I asked her with wide eyes._

"_Kazumi?!" mother struggled to stand. "Come here." She said. I went near her with my sister still on my arms._

"_Mo-mother…Fa-father..he's been.." I trailed off and then I started to cry._

"_I-I know dear." Mother said as she smiled at me. It was fake. I knew deep inside she was crying._

_She extended her right hand and touched my right eye. A bright light appeared. It was painful. I screamed due to the increasing pain. I dropped my sister on the ground as I fall unto my knees as the light disappeared. My once crystal blue eyes became bloody red and there was a symbol on my right eye._

"_I'm so sorry my dear Kazumi…me and your father can no longer protect the both of you…therefore I sealed Dago inside you..d-don't worry he will protect you know matter what .So please protect your sister okay?." She smiled at me and handed me a necklace with a crescent carved on it. I put the necklace on my neck before I collapsed. _

_-_Flashback end-

-Kazumi's POV-

I flung my eyes open as I panted for air ,my hands automatically reached for my right eye. Teardrops started to fall from my eyes. Silently, I let my tears fall as I calmed down '_It seems that Dago fell asleep.' _Glancing at my watch I stood up and went home. While walking I stared at my necklace with a crescent carved on it and the only thought that was on my mind as I went home was_ 'Why?'_

* * *

_Here are the pictures of characters if you want to see what they look like and also the symbol on Kazumi's right eye and the necklace._

_Izumi- albums/r233/very_confused_girl/anime% _

_Dago- . /th?id=H.5052566174041586&pid=15.1 _

_Kumiko- . /th?id=H.4660581710694620&pid=15.1 (It's the closest I can find)_

_Tadashi- . /th?id=H.4578479144567505&pid=15.1 _

_Necklace- . /th?id=H.4755659387504259&pid=15.1 (It's the closest I can find)_

Symbol- /de/gfx/wallpaper/dragon_

* * *

Me: Well this chapter is kind of depressing..But I hoped you Enjoyed! and please review! ciao~


	7. Chapter 7 Cultural Festival

Me: Hi guys! I know the last chapter was quite sad but..

Reborn: Are a sadist or something? *smirk*

Me:What? NO!...just let me finish!

Reborn:...

Me: Well let's brighten things up! This chapter is about Kazumi's first cultural festival so..Enjoy and review! I also want to thank the followers and the people who like/favorite this story and ... Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr but I do own my Oc and the plot...also I don't own the pictures in chapter 6, they all have their own original owners.**

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Kyaa!" girls scream as they walk in the Namimori School grounds. The school grounds were almost crowded, which a certain carnivore disliked. He hated it very much. He stared at the crowd of students and growled. He decided to bite one of those herbivores that crowded around but luckily…He wasn't in the mood. He lied down on the floor of the rooftop and took a nap.

Meanwhile

"Kya!" a girl screamed in excitement which made Kazumi irritated even more.

'_What the heck is with the screaming and the sqealing?!' _Kazumi thought.

" The cultural festival is coming soon!" A girl squealed.

'_So that's what it's all about.'_

"Kazumi-chan!"

-Kazumi's POV-

'_Man! Why are people so excited about a cultural festival?!' _I thought.

"Kazumi-chan!" Someone called. I turned around to see Tsuna and his 'friends' with Reborn.

"Ciaossu Kazumi!" Reborn greeted. I glared at him.

"What?" I turned my head on the other way.

"I see that you heard about the cultural festival." He said. I turned my head to face them.

"Yes…I don't want to be a part of it." I replyed coldly.

"Now, now Kazumi! Everyone needs to participate!" Yamamoto said happily.

"Well I'm not…."I trailed off when a bullet flew right next to me hitting a tree.

"Hie! Reborn!" Tsuna screamed. Luckily the other students were busy talking about cultural festival that they didn't see us.

"Kazumi….You will participate in the cultural festival whether you like it or not. And if you're really that stubborn..there will be a punishment waiting for you." Reborn commanded.

"Reborn! You can't just tell people what to do!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn but he chose to ignore it and faced me holding a green gun.

I looked back at him and saw that he was wearing an 'Im- not- kidding' look which I find so annoying. I closed my eyes and turned to the other way, I sighed.

"Oi! Woman don't ignore Reborn-san when he's talking to you!" Gokudera barked.

"Fine. I'll participate" I replyed coolly then walked away.

I walked to my classroom and went to my seat. Everyone was talking. It was very noisy. I shifted my head to the other way; facing the window. I let out another sigh, then after that I heard the door slam open.

"Okay everyone. Please settle down." Everyone settled down and went to their own seats. '_finally'_

"Okay…everyone knows that the cultural festival is coming soon and everyone is required to join." Sensei explained. There were many questions and suggestions. We had many suggestions of what we were going to do. There was a haunted house, a café and a play and by the end of the day they all picked…

"A café." Sensei announced.

I could hear students squeal and cheer when sensei told us that we'll do a café. I was hoping that I could get the part as one of the 'cookers' but alas….I was chosen to be one of the maids.

"Dammit." I cursed myself as a buried my head on my table.

"I love the café! And can you guys imagine Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun in a butlers costume?!" one of the girls squealed.

"Kyoko-chan, I think you'll look cute wearing a maid's costume!" I heard one of them say on the other side of the room.

I shifted my head towards Tsuna's seat to see if he heard it any of it and he did. He became red as a tomato as he shook his head downwards. I smirked mentally and stood up. I was going to walk out as everyone prepared with the measurements but someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kyoko, Hana and some girls. Kyoko smiled at me brightly while Hana and the others smirked evily behind her.

"Kazumi-chan! We need to get your measurements!" Kyoko chirped as she pulled out a tape measure.

"You guys in charge of the outfits?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She repleyed happily but before Kyoko could get my measurements I ran outside.

"Get her!" Hana screamed. They chased me but before I got out of the building I lost them. I walked outside as I scanned my surroundings.

"I'm probably going to get a punishment from Reborn." I murmured as I began to walk outside the building.

" Kazumi-chan!~" someone called me mockingly. I turned around and saw Hana and the other's surrounding me. Their eyes were glowing ang they were smilling..EVILY. I gulped.

"Hehehehe…luckily Kyoko-chan didn't come or this won't be fun at all~" They laughed liked they were planning something evil. _"I don't like this.'_

I backed away, slowly searching for my scythe. _ 'Darn it I left it at home!'_

"What is it Kazumi?" Hana asked sarcastically as she pulled out a tape measure, stretching it like it was like a whip. My eyes widened , backing way until I stumbled on a rock and Ungracefully..I mean UNGRACEFULLY fell on my butt.

' _DARN YOU ROCKS! I HATE YOU! YOU WERE ALSO THE REASON WHY I KISSED….FORGET IT! I F***ING HATE YOU AND NOTHING IN_ THE WORLD COULD EVER CHANGE THAT! I SWEAR ONE DAY! ONE DAY ! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL DISAPPEAR!' I mentally cursed not noticing Hana and the others.

"Get her!" They all yelled s they jumped on me.

-Third Person's POV-

While Tsuna and the others were still getting their measurements they heard a shriek. All of them tensed up.

"What was that?" murmurs can be heard in the whole room.

"Hie! Who was that?!" Tsuna said as he paled.

"Don't worry Judaime! I'll protect you!" Gokudera said.

"Maybe it was just the wind?" Yamamoto said happily. Tsuna sweat dropped. '_He's too carefree!'_

Meanwhile

Nana was walking around the streets carrying a grocery bag with I-pin when she heard someone's shriek.

"What was that?" She looked at I-pin.

"I-pin don't know." I-pin replyed.

"Oh well!" Nana said as she and I-pin resumed their walk while humming a song happily.

* * *

Me: Well I hoped you enjoyed! and don't forget to review!

Reborn: You're lucky that I didn't shoot you back there.

Me: *gulp* Bye! *runs*


	8. Chapter 8 Cultural Festival 2

Me: Hi guys! so this is the 8th chapter of The Moon Guardian and at the same time...SCHOOL IS KILLING ME!

Tsuna: Why is that?

Me: Well the student council election in our school is coming up...

Tsuna: So?

Me: nothing*mutter*

Tsuna: Did I say something wrong?

Me: No... Sooo, enjoy the story and please review!^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr but I do own my Oc and the plot.**

* * *

Tsuna's POV

2 days past when I heard the shriek. I was stunned when I found out about the shriek. I was really surprised when Hana told me it came from Kazumi. What made her shriek exactly? I didn't know Kazumi could shriek since she's so emotionless and….

"Tsuna-kun!" Someone called me which cut my thoughts.

"K-kyoko-chan" I answered back, blushing madly. (as a tomato)

"I can't wait for the cultural festival! I'm so excited!" Kyoko smiled. '_Kyoko-chan is so cute!'_

"Oh, I need to go now.. Bye Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said as she ran ahead.

"Bye." I murmured.

"Judaime!" Gokudera said as he walked towards me with Yamamoto trailing behind him.

"Yo! Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted cheerfully, Gokudera glared at him.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" I said.

The three of us walked together on the way home. As usual Gokudera-kun yelled at Yamamoto for yawning in front of me during lunch break.

"Oh I forgot. Gokudera –kun and Yamamoto are butlers in the café too, right?" I asked them which caused them to stop fighting.

"Yep! You too right? Yamamoto smiled.

"Ye- yeah… but I'm not sure if I am suited to be a butler though." I frowned.

"Don't worry Judaime! You fit the role of a butler because you're the…." Gokudera trailed off.

I covered his mouth with my hand to prevent him from talking.

"Tha-that's enough Gokudera-kun…"

"If Judaime says so."

We continued our walk until the three of us part ways.

"See you in the cultural festival tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah!" both Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto answered. I smiled back at them and continued to walk again. I sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

-Next day-

"Tsuna-kun! Time for breakfast!"

"Ugh.. Just five more minutes mom." I said lazily.

"Dame- Tsuna." I heard Reborn say. But before I could say or do anything, he hit me in the head with a hammer.

"I-itai." I said, rubbing my head.

"You're going to be late dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, smirking.

"Hie! Today's the school festival..I'm going to be late!" I said as I quickly changed into my uniform, grabbed a piece of bread and then started running towards the school.

-Third Person's POV-

Reborn smirked and lower his fedora. He was planning something.

-Kazumi's POV-

I sighed. I shouldn't be coming to school today. Ugh.. I officially hate school festivals.

"**Aw, Why is that young mistress?" **Dago said.

"None of your business." I replyed as I entered the gates of Namimori Middle. It was crowded.

"Darn it." I cursed. I turned around, getting ready to leave but someone grabbed my arm. _'Oh no. Please no.'_

"Where do think you're going, Kazumi-chan~" I gulped.

As I turned around I saw Hana with a creepy smile.

"Good morning?" I said innocently.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hana said evily.

"Um..Where's Kyoko-chan?" I said; trying to change the subject.

"In the classroom and you're coming with me." Hana said as she dragged me to the classroom. I struggled to free myself from her grip but I tripped on…. a rock. A FREAKING ROCK!. As I tripped Hana managed to maintain her balance. I sat on my butt and she successfully dragged me to the classroom like a sack or something. As she entered the class, I saw everybody changing into their outfits. I saw Tsuna on corner catching his breath while Gokudera and Yamamoto were trying to help. The both of them were already in their butler clothes. Many girls squealed while others had nosebleeds.

'_It suits them' _I complimented mentally.

"Now it's your turn." Hana said creepily with a smirk on her face.

She dragged me to the changing room as she locked the door.

"You can't get out this room until you change." She commanded.

"No." I said irritated.

"Then you can't get out." She replyed.

'_Darn... Man my hair is already messed up. ' _I always tied my hair into a ponytail on the right side of my head. Nobody had ever seen me with my hair down except Dago, my sister, my parents and the nanny that lives in front of my house. She saw me when I went outside to get some fresh air and actually...she takes care of me. But other than those no one saw me with my hair down not even Reborn.

"Fine." I muttered silently as I changed into the maid outfits. After that I fix my hair and then knocked a the door.

"Finished?" Hana said in a bored tone.

"Yes." The door opened.

"Come out."

I slowly walked outside revealing me in a maid's costume. (like in maid sama)

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Hana chuckled.

"Plus, it suits you." I blushed slightly.

"Whatever." I repleyed.

"And."

"And?"

"You look cute." Hana said as she put cat ears on me.

"What the.."

"You're our special maid..You're the 'neko maid'" She smirked. At first I gave a confused look until I noticed that a tail was attached to my outfit. Hana , then took the chance and grabbed me then she put something on my neck. It was small bell. _'Now I look like a cat!'_

"Perfect." She said as she dragged me outside.

Hana proceeded to enter the classroom as I remained outside.

"Don't you dare run off, Kazumi." She said.

"Fine." I turned my head.

-Tsuna's POV-

I finally changed into my butlers outfit and as usual Gokudera was still yelling at Yamamoto.

'_I wonder where Kazumi-chan is?..I wonder where...' _BAM!_  
_

My thoughts were cut when Hana came with a smirk on her face.

"I got the 'neko maid' ready." She said as the smirk on her face remained.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

Me: It's a cliff hanger!

Tsuna: Yeah...

Me: What's the matter Tsuna?

Tsuna: You didn't tell me you were running for the pos...

Me: *covers Tsuna's mouth* I hoped you guys enjoyed the story! and please review!

Tsuna: but!...

Me: Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9 Cultural Festival 3

Yo! everyone...So this is the 9th chapter of The Moon Guardian...Enjoy! and please Review!

Gokudera: Tch. took you long enough.

Me: What did you say Gokudera? *dark aura*

Gokudera: *gulp* nothing?

Tsuna: Run Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: *starts running*

**Disclaimer" I don't own khr but I do own my Oc and the plot.**

**A/N: Hi guys!...More Hibari x Oc coming! Enjoy!**

* * *

-Third Person's POV-

All the students in Namimori Middle were busy preparing their own last minute preparations, especially in a certain classroom(Tsuna's class). Everybody including Tsuna and his guardians were very busy getting their outfits ready while Kazumi remained outside the room where Hana left her 5 minutes ago with eyes closed and a wide frown grimaced her face. She was leaning on the wall, her right leg was bent towards the wall for support while she was still wearing the 'neko maid' outfit that Hana forced her to wear. As students pass by her, she could hear murmurs and sometimes squeals coming from the girls but she tried her best to ignore it especially when she was really in a bad mood.

-Kazumi's POV-

I sighed. _'Can someone get some peace and quiet here?!'_ I mentally sighed.

"Kazumi-chan!~" Kyoko said as she walked towards me with an very wide smile while wearing a maid costume.

"What?" I replyed, trying not to be harsh.

"Come on! We're almost opening the café!" She said excitedly.

I followed her to the classroom but stopped when we both reached the door. She told me to wait until she gave me a signal to come in. I nodded.

"Minna!~ I got Kazumi-chan!" she announced as she waved her hand signaling me to come in. '_that must be the signal'. _Everyone in the classroom immediately stopped working and looked at Kyoko.

"K-kyoko- chan…How did you manage to convince Kazumi-san to join?" Tsuna asked.

"I didn't do it…. Actually Hana-chan managed to get her measurement and convinced her to join." Kyoko replyed innocently. Everyone in the room sweat dropped while the others paled. I slowly approached the door and entered it. After I entered I could see all the boys blush while the girls on the other hand squealed.

-Tsuna's POV-

I paled when Kyoko-chan said that Hana managed to get her to join. Then I heard footsteps coming from the door. I turned around and saw Kazumi-chan in a maid costume with cat-ears and a tail. Wait. WHAT?!. Kazumi-chan in a MAID COSTUME?!.

"Hie! K-kazumi-chan!" I screamed and she just glared at me._ 'actually she looks kind of cute' _I started to blush as I saw Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto slightly blushing behind me.

-Kazumi's POV-

'Oh great. I regret joining this event!' I cursed under my breath.

"Alright everyone! Let's get ready!"

"Hai!" Everyone shouted.

"Kazumi-chan! The maid costume really suits you!" Yamamoto complimented me.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Tch. Woman" Gokudera scowled.

"Don't you dare start a fight with me Gokudera Hayato because I'm really in a bad mood right now." I stated with a deadly tone . Gokudera just paled .

To make things easier the whole day was very dreadfull. I can't believe I agreed to this! This is torture!.I'm telling you torture!

"Kazumi-chan! There's a special order for you. It's on the rooftop!" Hana told me.

"What?."

"Just go."

"Fine."

I walked towards the entrance of the rooftop without thinking whatsoever and knocked at the door. I received no answer so I slowly entered the rooftop and to be greeted by a cold dust of wind which made me feel a little comfortable. Weird right?.

"Hn. Herbivore." I froze. _' Darn. Not HIM!' _I mentally cried while turning slowly ,only to meet Hibari-san's steel blue eyes.

"What?" I asked coldly, trying to maintain my composure.

"Hn. You will be MY maid for the rest of the day." Hibari said.

"WHAT? Why?" I snapped back.

"Because I say so." He smirked.

"And if I say no."

"Then you will receive a punishment."

"And what is the punishment for?!"

"For disobeying me and for wearing THAT" he pointed at me.

"It's not my fault if you were forced by your old tutor who is very sadistic and your classmates forcing you to wear something you don't want to wear.." I said bluntly.

"Heh.. you're one interesting herbivore." He said as the smirk remained on his face as he raised his tonfa.

"Okay…then fine..As long as I don't go back to that place. " I rolled my eyes as I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He lowered his tonfas.

"Hn." Was all he could reply.

I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

-sunset-

I lazily opened my eyes and noticed that I was still on the rooftop. I sighed as I noticed an extra weight on my lap. I looked at it but rather than 'it' I saw….Hibari Kyoya.

'_What the heck! Why is Hibari Kyoya sleeping on my lap!' I mentally screamed.  
_

I relaxed a little while observing his sleeping face. It was kind of peaceful, actually he looked more like an angel while sleeping. I smiled but little did I know, my right hand just started caressing his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I jumped a little, surprised by Hibari-san's sudden action as I pulled my hand back a little.

"Nothing .. Can I go home now?" I said coolly .

"Hn…" He looked at me "you're dismissed." He said as he slowly stood up and started walking. Probably starting his night patrols.

"Hibari Kyoya. I hate you" I muttered.

-Third Person's POV-

Kazumi went back to her classroom and changed into her uniform. It was already 6 pm.

"It's getting late.. I'm going to make 'grandmother' [1] worried again." She said as she exited the Namimori Middle grounds not noticing a certain carnivore watching her.

"Kohana Kazumi. I want to fight you again." Hibari said as he continued his patrol.

* * *

Me: Well guys I hoped you enjoyed!

Tsuna: Where's Gokudera-kun?!

Reborn: He's in the hospital.

Tsuna: What?!

Me: It's his fault. He started it.

Tsuna: *paled*

Reborn: I hoped you enjoyed...don't forget to review! Ciao!~


	10. Chapter 10 Blue Bird

Me: Hi guys! So I present to the 10th chapter of The Moon Guardian! I hope you enjoy! please review!

Gokudera: Che! stupid woman.

Me: Oh my, Gokudera-kun I see you got out of the hospital... Do you wish to go back there again? *dark aura*

Gokudera: uh..No thank you! *bows* *bows* *bows*

Me: Good...

* * *

Kazumi's POV

"Kazumi-chan wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Hmmm….huh?" I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright light. After a few second someone loomed over me.

"Kazumi-chan~" A sweet tone rang through my ears. Wait. What?!

"What the?! Grandma!" It took me a few minutes to get back to my thoughts and only to find grandma a few inches closer to my face.

"Wake up Kazumi-chan or else you'll get late for school." She said.

"What? Go to school?..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Hurry p and get dressed!" She smiled and started pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Wha- It's Saturday, Grandma!" I replied while struggling out of her grip.

"Huh? You don't go to school on Saturdays?" She tilted her head innocently. I sweat dropped.

"Yes…And on Sundays as well."

"Oh my! I forgot. Saturdays and Sundays are you're rest days from school right?" I nodded as I walked towards the kitchen. She slowly followed me.

"By the way grandma…Why exactly are you here? Isn't your house from across the street?" I asked her.

"Well I was just watering the plants and I noticed you haven't left for school so I decided to enter your house and wake you up because you're going to be late but my mistake…I forgot you don't have school on Saturdays and Sundays." She smiled, making me choke while drinking my milk. Then, I gave her an Are-you- serious? look. She just continued smiling at me which softened my glare towards her. I sighed.

"How did you get in?"

"Ah! You gave me one of the keys to your house." She exclaimed as she held up the keys I gave her. _'oh right'_

After a few hours of 'chatting' with grandma, she went home remembering that she had to do something but before she left she gave me a kiss on the forehead and slowly closed the door.

'_Why is she being nice to me? We're not even relatives.' _ Actually I met grandma the same time I moved here two weeks ago. She was just cleaning her front yard when she noticed me staring at her. At first, I thought she was going to scold me for staring but instead she offered me a welcoming smile. After that we became closer. I started coming to her house as came to mine, She gave her keys to me to I also gave mine, She started caring for me and I did too, She treated me as her daughter and so I treated her like a mother/ grandmother. At first, I didn't understand her but I guess now I do, she loved me as her own child. A love that I don't know how much will last but will still enjoy every second of it.

'_Now that you mention it, when was the last time I felt being loved? …Oh yeah 9 years ago How nostalgic.'_

Clearing all my thoughts, I went to the bathroom, took a shower and changed into my casual clothing which consist of black jeans, a purple hoodie and purple sneakers. I decided to have a morning stroll and maybe go to 'there'.

Crunch. Crunch.

After my morning stroll I decided to go to 'there'. As I walked through the forest I couldn't help thinking about the events that happened yesterday, especially with HIM. Oh how I hate him! Hibari Kyoya, I hate you! I Hate You!

Swish.

"Ah." I snapped back to reality when a strong wind flew by me, making my hair all messed up. While straightening my hair, I noticed a lake.

'_Finally!'_

I ran down to the lake and plopped down on the soft grass, enjoying the fresh air. Closing my eyes I remembered a song my mother taught me as a child.

'_Kazumi-chan! Remember to sing this song every time you see the crystal blue sky, okay?'_

"Mother." Still eyes closed I began to open my mouth and started singing.

Habataitara modora nai to itte  
Mezashita no ha aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi ha mada oboerezu  
Setsunasa ha ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata he to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteiku

Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habataitara modora nai to itte  
Mezashita no ha shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

Aisozukita you na oto de  
sabireta furui mado ha kowareta  
Miakita KAGO ha hora suteteiku  
furikaeru koto ha mou nai  
Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete  
Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu

Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte  
Izanau no ha tooi tooi ano koe  
Mabushii sugita anata no te mo nigitte  
Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Ochiteiku to wakatteita  
sore de mo hikari wo oi tsuzuketeiku yo

Habataitara modora nai to itte  
Sagashita no ha shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora

I opened my eyes only to find the crystal blue sky. So pure, so calming. Reached my hand upwards, a slight smile appeared on my face.

"The bluebird carries the sky on his back.[1]" Letting my arm fall back to my side I started to close my eyes once more and this time I finally fell asleep. Alone under the crystal blue sky.

Third Person's POV

As Kazumi fell asleep. A little blue bird came by flying and noticed the girl's sleeping form. The creature landed on Kazumi's side, glancing at the girl it felt warm and safe. It snuggled beside her and it too fell asleep.

* * *

[1]- a quote by Henry David Thoreau

Tsuna: Oh, I never thought author-chan loved quotes..

Me: Yeah I d!*smiles*o...I hoped you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Ciao~


	11. Chapter 11 Onii-sama!

Me: Hi guys! Sorry for the long update.. I have been busy in school lately...*gloom*

Yamamoto: Don't worry Author-san! Everything is going to be alright!

Me: Easy for you to say Yamamoto-san!

Yamamoto: Hahahaha..Author-chan if funny!

Me: -.- Well guys! Enjoy and 11th chapter of The Moon Guardian! Review please!

**A/N: I just want to inform you guys this chapter is slight Gokudera x Oc. Hehehehehe.. Enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Khr but I do own my oc and the plot.**

* * *

Third Person's POV

Chip! Chirp! Chirp!

A little blue bird chirped happily as it awoke from its not so long slumber . The chirping managed to wake a certain blacknette up.

"Oh? What do we have here?" She raised an eyebrow. The bird just blinked innocently while tilting its head. The blacknette chuckled lightly.

"Aren't you scared of me?" She asked the bird as it flew and landed on the her shoulder, chirping happily.

"I guess it's a no?" The blackenette smiled, slowly standing up.

"It's still 2 p.m. Do you want to eat something, little bird?" She asked. The bird just simply nodded.

"By the way, I'm Kazumi … And you are?"

"Chirp?"

"I'm guessing you don't have a name, don't you?"

"…"

"Okay then I'll name you…..hmmmmmmm…. how about …Ikki?"

"…"

"Saichi?"

"….."

"Rina?"

"…"

"….Mavis?"

"Chirp! Chirp!"

"Okay then Mavis, let's go find something to eat."

"Chirp!"

Kazumi's POV

Well I found a friend, I think?...

"So..do you want to eat some bread, Mavis?"

"Chirp?"

"There's a bakery nearby..Do you to eat some bread?" I asked. Mavis nodded.

I started walking towards the bakery and bought a bag of bread for me and Mavis to chow down. The both of us sat on a bench near a lake and silently ,started eating. After a few minutes of eating, I stood up and started walking with Mavis on my shoulder.

"Darn it!" Someone growled.

"What did I do wrong?!" '_Oh, if it isn't Gokudera-kun.' _I slowly walked towards him.

"Oi…what's the matter?"

"Why do you care you STUPID WOMAN!" Stab. Stab.

"What did you-" I was planning on. No. I AM going to strangle him alive but….. seeing people , gathering around us; whispering and staring at us stopped me from doing so, so I dragged Gokudera under the Namimori bridge, by the riverside. I threw him into the water.

"What the?! Stupid Wo-" Gokudera trailed off.

"WHAT. IS. THE. MATTER. WITH. YOU?!" I deadpanned as he averted his eyes.

"Why do you care?" He scowled. I glared.

"Tell. Me. Now" And now my eyes were locked on him.

"Che…..Reborn-san said that I was a disgrace to the tenth and was not qualified for the tenth's right hand man." He said as frown plastered his face the whole time.

'_Really Reborn? What are you planning this time?' _I sighed.

"Are you really Lavina's son?" I muttered.

"What?!" He stood from the water. I dragged him again and this time I threw him on the grass.

"You!" He readied his dynamites but I was fast enough to get my scythe out and locked it on his neck.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun…"I told him as he relaxed, let go of the dynamites and slowly sat down on the grass.

"Why do you know my mother?" He muttered as I sat beside him while Mavis sat beside me.

"Actually, I idolized your mother greatly. She was my inspiration for playing the piano. I looked up to her. She was very beautiful, kind and talented." I tilted my head upwards, looking at the sky.

"You knew my mother?!"

"Well not actually, now let me finish!….."

"Fine"

"Now where was I?...oh! I remember now.. ..When I was a kid I used to hate the piano but it all changed one day when I accidentally heard HER divine piano playing in one of her 'concert' and ever since that day she inspired me to play the piano that I once hated …. A Few years later I overheard the news that Lavina gave birth to a boy….A boy that almost looked like her but the both of them were separated.. and after that she stopped playing the piano….hehehe.. I have to admit, I was devastated because she can't play anymore ..and was more devastated when rumors said she died on a car accident, at first I prayed all day and night that it wasn't real but fate is cruel isn't it?…It sounds funny but ever since her death I often go to her grave, leave some flowers behind and pray for her."

"So you were the one who leaves flowers on my mother's grave." Gokudera said, as his very deep frown turned into a simple smile. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome and…I'm not finish yet….Before her death I…Met Lavina…My whole day lit up and I was very happy to meet her.I mean who won't be? And well we talked all day long but.. you know what Gokudera? All the things she talked about were all about you. She told me how cute you were and how you would play the piano very well…..And actually she left something…..For you."

"What?"

"She left a letter just for you Gokudera." I said as I handed the letter to Gokudera.

"Wh-why do you have this?" His eyes widened.

"Well..After our chat, she suddenly gave me the letter and told me to give it to you someday… AndTruth be told, the first time I met you..I was really shocked..I met Lavina's precious son..Her one and only son…..After meeting you, I began carrying this letter everywhere because I know, someday I will be able to give it to you..So here." I smiled at him. A smile that I rarely show to people.

"Th-thank you." Gokudera said as he shook his head, trying to hide his blush.

"Oh and Gokudera."

"What?"

"Don't believe what others tell you. Be yourself. The real you is you and nobody can ever change that. I believe in you..and I will support you, to be the tenth right-hand man, okay?" I smiled at him again.

"Hayato." He said.

"What?"

"Call me Hayato." He said while blushing, avoiding eye contact. I blinked.

"No."

"What?!"

"Onii-sama."

"hu-huh?"

"Can I call you onii-sama?"

Gokudera's POV

"Can I call you onii-sama?" Kazumi asked.

"Why?!"

"Well I wanted a big brother for a while now…A big brother whom I look up to, my inspiration and my protector." She closed her eyes as if she was recalling some memories.

"But were in the same age." I raised an eye brow.

"So? You're older than me by 3 months." She said bluntly.

"Fi..Fine" I shuttered.

"Really? Thank you! Onii-sama!" She exclaimed happily. Wait. She's smilling!. Its!…its kinda cu..cute..

"It's already late..I have to go home now, onii-chan! Let's go Mavis" She said as she pecked me on the cheek.

"Wa..wait! let me come with you!" I yelled, trying to catch up with her.

"Hurry up!" She said as I noticed a little blue bird following her….Wait. What the hell did I end up in?!

Third Person's POV

A certain tutor witnessed the whole event. Smirking he lowered his fedora.

"It seems you have gained Gokudera's trust, Kazumi. Well done."

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoy! please leave a review! Have a nice day everyone! Ciao~


	12. Chapter 12 Hairpin

Me: Hi guyz! It's been a while.

Reborn: You're awfully happy today, aren't you?

Me: Is that a problem?

Reborn: Yes.

Me: How?! Yamamoto is happy-go-lucky everyday so why can't I

Reborn: It doesn't suit you.

Me:*gloom* not fair.

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr but I do own my Oc and the plot.**

* * *

Kazumi's POV

6:30 a.m. It's still early and the school gates are still closed.

"Should I try breaking in?" I ask Mavis while pointing at the school gate.

"Chirp." Mavis shook her head.

"I guess it's a no." I sighed. Mavis was right. The last time I 'entered' the school grounds 'THAT' happened.

"**She's right, young mistress." **Dago said.

"I know." I muttered back as I shook my head. I hope I don't meet 'HIM' again. Pleas-

"Herbi- Omnivore." _'Ugh. Dang it!'_

" . ?" I slowly turned around to 'HIM' and gave 'HIM' a glare and which he returned it back to me.

"What are you doing here?" He dangerously narrowed his eyes.

"Going to school, what else?" I mocked.

"You dare talk back to me again?" He stated deadly as he raised his tonfas.

"Nope." I said.

"Too late." He smirked, charging at me.

Third Person's POV

While Kazumi and Hibari fought a certain baby was planning something for them. His 'gun' turned into a remote and then he started pushing some buttons and rocks came falling down from everywhere.

"What the heck?!" Kazumi yelled as she dodged the rocks.

"Hn." Hibari said as avoided some of the rocks.

"This is Reborn's doing." Kazumi muttered to herself.

"Hie! What is this?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Hahahaha, you guys seem to have fun! Can I join?" Yamamoto smiled as the other sweat dropped. (excluding Hibari.)

"You baseball Idiot!" Gokudera yelled.

'_Oh great, now everyone is here ,who's missing?... Santa Clause?' _Kazumi thought as she back flipped away from an incoming boulder as she noticed where the boulder headed to.

"Watch out!" Kazumi yelled, pushing a certain brunette out of the way.

"Hie!" Tsuna again shrieked as Kazumi pushed him out of the way which caused the rock to hit her instead.

BANG!

"Kazumi!" Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled as they both ran towards the big rock.

"Ugh…What happe- Ka-Kazumi-chan!" Tsuna yelled while Hibari stared at the whole scene speechless.

"Chirp!Chirp!" A little blue bird was heard chirping and was circling around a certain hole of a boulder.

"Look!" Yamamoto yelled as he saw a hand weakly waving at them.

"There she is!" The three of them dashed towards the bird.

"Kazumi!"

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Kazumi said. Luckily she wasn't squished to death but her scythe was broken into two.

"Thank goodness." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Don't ever make me worry again." Gokudera smiled as he gently pulled Kazumi out of the hole.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine" Kazumi said.

Kazumi's POV

"Omnivore." I froze.

"Uh….Hi?"

"Bastard! Don't you dare touch her!" Onii-san growled, readying his dynamites.

As Hibari walked forward I began to walked backward. Forward. Backward. Forward. Forward. Backward. Backward.

"Stop." He commanded as I froze. He started walking towards me. I gulp. He was now looming over me. I shut my eyes. He slowly lifts his hand and rests it on my hair.

Click.

"Huh?" I was now confused. What happened!

"Hn." Hibari walked away smirking. My hand touched my hair and I could feel something attached to it.

"It's a hairpin." Yamamoto said.

"What?" A hairpin? Why on earth did the famous Hibari Kyoya gave me a hairpin?!

* * *

Me:*gloom*

Tsuna: Reborn! what did you do to her?!

Reborn: No. I hoped you enjoyed! Ciao~


	13. Chapter 13 Daisuke

Me: Hello there people! I bring you the 13th chapter of The Moon Guardinan! I'm so happy with the reviews!

Reborn: You seem to be in a good mood.

Me: Yep! especially when the first periodical test is already over! XD

Reborn:...

Me: Well guys enjoy! Please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr but I do own my Oc and the plot.**

* * *

Third Persons POV

"Uh….What just happened?" Kazumi confusingly asked.

"He gave you a hairpin, what else?" Gokudera deadpanned.

"Hahahaha…I think Hibari is interested at you!" Yamamoto said hapilly.

"Impossible." Kazumi snapped back.

"_Well Hibari-san is a human but….giving me this? There must be a reason behind it, right?"_ Kazumi thought.

"Oy! Stop day dreaming, woman!" Gokudera yelled, cutting Kazumi's thoughts.

"You!" Kazumi released her scythe preparing to battle while Gokudera readied his dynamites.

"HIE! Stop it you guys!" Tsuna pleaded, his face turning pale.

"Tch, If Judaime says so." Gokudera lowered his dynamites while Kazumi made her scythe disappear.

"I'm leaving." Kazumi stated as she began walking.

"Oy! Come back here!" Gokudera yelled.

"No. I still have tons of work to do onii-sama~" Kazumi waved her hand and disappeared out of their sight.

Gokudera's POV

"Tch." I scowled.

"Wait, is it just me or did Kazumi call you onii-sama?" Yamamoto asked as his grin widened.

"Now that you think about it…I'm pretty sure she called you onii-sama, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna honestly stated. _'This is bad!'_

"Uh…um..…Oh! Look at the time! I'm sorry but I've gotta go Judaime!" I saluted and quickly dashed off.

Third Persons POV

"But Gokudera-kun…." Before Tsuna could finish his sentence he was already out of sight. "Nevermind" Tsuna sighed.

-The Next Day-

Kazumi's POV

All day yesterday, I can't stop thinking of HIM. I mean, come on! Giving me a hairpin? Ugh!.. Get out of the my mind! You stupid! Bastard!-

"Kazumi-chan~" A voice cut my thought yet again. Feeling irritated, I turned my head to the left facing the window,trying to ignore the annoying sound..but when I turned to the left I ended up face to face with...

"H-hana!" I jumped a little..Knowing Hana, she's full of tricks.

"You've been spacing out lately~" she coed.

"Am not"

"Yes you are~"

"No-" Then it hit me. Why not ask Hibai-san,himself?. I abruptly stood up and walk towards the exit leaving a confused Hana behind.

As I walked towards the reception room, I couldn't help it wonder why all the students are afraid of him. I mean he's not that scary,right?...A few minutes later I arrived at the reception room. I knocked at the door. No answer. I knocked again but this time a little louder. Still no answer.

'That's it!" I swung the door open and...No one. It's just an empty room! I scanned around the room. HE was nowhere to be found. I sighed.

"He's not here." Mumbling these words I turned to the door feeling a little disappointed.

"Hn..Omnivore."

"Hi-Hibari-san!"

"And what are you doing here?" He smirked.

"I..uh..um...wanted you to ask you something." I shuttered.

"Hn." He nodded.

"It's just...well…this?" I held out the pin. He stared at it.

"gift."

"What?" I asked as he began walking towards me then stopped right in front of me. He leaned closer.

" You find out for yourself." He whispered in my ear then he kissed my left eye. He exited the room with a victory smirk on his face.

As for me, well I remained in that position motionless, red as a tomato until..

"Darn you Hibari Kyoya! There's no use talking to you at all! I hate You I hate you!"

Third Person's POV

While Kazumi was cursing, A certain carnivore leaned on the wall beside door quietly listening to Kazumi's every word about him.

"Hn." His smirk widened as he walked towards the exit of Namimori Middle.

"Daisuke." He mouthed this last remaining word as he disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Me: Im sorry if it's a little bit short. The exams are really...Well I can't explain it...

I think I'll do a fight seen next chapter... I hope so... Please leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14 New Enemy

Me: I'm so sorry for the long updates! I've been busy with school so.. I'm really sorry!

Reborn: You should be..*smirk*

Me:Grrrrr... *sigh* I hope you enjoy the story. It's a fight scene so..I'm really sorry if it sucks.

**A/N: **Last chapter Hibari whispered daisuke...Daisuke means I like you. :3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr but I do own my Oc and the plot**

* * *

Third Person's POV

As Kazumi was walking home from school, she noticed a bench near a park so she decided to rest there for a while.

"Ugh…I need a break ." She muttered.

"Chirp?" The blacknette looked at the bird on her shoulder.

"Mavis, do you think I deserve to be loved or cared for?"

"Chirp! chirp!"

She chuckled at the rather cute response from her 'friend' and looked up the sky, trying to calm her mind. " I thought so."

"Hohohoho, it seems I have found my first target." Kazumi stood up and released her scythe.

"What do you want, Santa Clause?" She glared at the man that stood 3 meters away from her. He was wearing a red cape with hood so it was hard for her to see his face.

"Hohohohoh…Don't be mad 'Bloody Angel'. I was merely assigned to kill you and the 10th Vongola." The man said.

"Who are you and how do you know me?!" Kazumi yelled.

" Hohohohoho…You find out for yourself K-A-Z-U-M-I~"

"Why You!" She charged at the man with full force and sliced him into pieces. "Hmp…I guess I'm going to be on Santa Clause's naughty list, aren't I?" She smirked.

"Hohohohoho….Don't underestimate me little one."

"What the?! I thought I killed you!" Kazumi pointed at the man.

"As I said, don't underestimate me little one..Hohohohoho."

"Okay you're officially creeping me out… but do you think I'll let you kill The 10th?"

"I presume not….but that is why I'm here to kill you~" He sang.

"Oh? And do you think I'll let you?"

"Well….let's find out~"

Kazumi's POV

The man charged at me with full force. _' Dammit! He's too fast!"_

I kept blocking his attacks and at the same time I was charging at him with full force. He blocked my attack with ease! I went to attack him again and he just dodge it then disappeared. I looked around and he was nowhere to be found.

"Come out you coward!" I yelled.

"My pleasure~" He reappeared beside me and stabbed me on the shoulder. I fell on the ground clutching on my wound.

"Hohohoho..I got you~" He licked the knife that has my blood on it.

"Bastard." I charged at him again. Slashing him but he kept dogging it but I was able to cut his right cheek.

"You got me but~" He swiftly reappeared in front of me and kicked me on the stomach. I flew 5 meters away and hit a tree. As I clutched my stomach I began to cough out blood.

"Dang it!"

"Oh? What a beautiful sight this is." The man smirked as he raised his knife and….STAB!

My eyes widened. _'He stabbed my right eye!' _He smirked then his hand pushed away the hair that covered my left eye.

"Ugh!"

"Heh…an eye patch huh? Let's see what's underneath~"

"Ugh." _'Dago….help." __**"Don't worry young mistress."**_

The moment his hand touched my eye patch white flames burst from my hands and knocked him to the ground.

"It seems you still have a great amount of power sealed in you..Hohohohoh…"

"Name."

"Oh?"  
"Yo-you're name." I demanded.

"Heh…I'm impressed the you're still alive but I'll tell you anyway… My name is Lance." With he disappeared. " Ciao, bloody angel. We'll meet again."

"Wait!..Ugh!..Damn! I can't see anymore!"

"**That's not true young mistress… You CAN still see"**

"I know but…I'm not ready to let them see my other eye yet…." I whispered.

"Chirp! Chirp!"

"Hah…I'm bleeding pretty badly aren't I?"

"Chirp!"

"Okay, okay I'll go to the hospital." I struggled to get up _'Man this hurts!' _I limped toward the hospital and luckily I made it. The nurses came rushing towards me and brought me to the emergency room.

-Tsuna's house-

Tsuna's POV

Man, today was exhausting! Reborn's Spartan training was dreadful!

"Judaime are you okay?" Gokudera-kun asked worriedly.

"Maa, maa Tsuna! It's not that bad isn't it?" As usual Yamamoto was grinning happily while Gokudera-kun kept yelling at him. The both of them came over for an assignment, actually it was a punishment for me and Yamamoto for sleeping in class while Gokudera-kun insisted to help me in my homework.

SLAM!

"Re-reborn!" Reborn just lowered his fedora _'I don't like this kind of atmosphere!'_

"Dame-Tsuna, I have bad news for you."

"HIE! No I'm not going to be the Vongola 10th ! and that's it!" I yelled and as a result I got by a hammer by Reborn."

"Itai!"

"Shut up and listen Dame-Tsuna!" I gulped.

"Now I have two bad news. 1st there is an assassin assigned to kill you."

"HIE! Kill me?!" Reborn turned the hammer into a green gun and he pointed at me. I froze.

"2nd ….. He attacked Kazumi and she's in the hospital now." Reborn stated. I unfroze myself.

"Ka-Kazumi?!" Me, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto yelled in unison.

"Yes. I don't know what happened. I was just informed 10 minutes ago."

The three of us stood up and dashed towards the hospital. When we arrived at the hospital we caught our breath then proceeded to the counter. We asked the nurse where Kazumi's room. After that we immediately went to her room. When we opened it we saw a doctor checking up on Kazumi. She was badly injured.

"Kazumi?" I asked. She turned around and we noticed that her right eye is bandage. My eyes widened.

"Tsuna is that you?" She asked. Her voice was calm.

"What happened?!" Me and Gokudera-kun asked. The doctor coughed causing us to avert his attention to him. The doctor explained about her injuries and when he finished we fell silent.

"What about her eye?" Gokudera-kun asked.

"Her left eye can't be used because of certain purposes unless she wants to and her right eye was….stabbed. So for now Miss Kohana is considered….blind." I froze_ 'How could someone do this to her?!'_ Anger started to rise from my body, I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth.

"Can I see again?" Kazumi-chan asked her voice was calm.

"If we find an artificial eye for you then you can see again." The doctor smiled as he closed the door.

"Lance." Kazumi suddenly stated.

"What?"

"Lance is the one after you."

"So he's the one that did this?!" Gokudera-kun snapped. Yamamoto was dangerously silent the whole time. I bet he's mad. Kazumi is probably a little sister to her.

"Yes…"

"He's going to pay!" Gokudera-kun clenched his fist.

"Be careful okay." She stated. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. _'How could they?! Kazumi doesn't have anything to do with this.'_

"Stop crying Tsuna." I gasped. How did she know that I was crying?!

"I can sense it so don't worry."

"Dame-Tsuna, it's time to go home." Reborn said. The three of us nodded and exited her room. I took another glance ant her sitting figure.

Don't worry Kazumi-chan I will definitely find Lance and get your eye sight back.

Third Persons POV

Reborn glanced at Kazumi before leaving. He can't stand watching his precious pupil in this state especially when she was like a daughter to her.

'Lance huh? You'll pay for what you have done'

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15 Peck on the lips& a nosebleed

Hello there people! Sorry for the slow updates because...Well you know the reason. So enjoy the 15th chapter of the Moon Gurdian.

Last chapter I admit the "daisuki" I typed was wrong. Instead of 'i' I typed 'e' so I'm very sorry. I want to personally thank Bloodstained Fantasy for pointing it out. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr but I do own my Ocs and the plot**

* * *

-The Next day-

Tsuna's POV

It was my fault. It was my fault that Kazumi is….

"Dame-Tsuna." A voice called.

"Reborn…" I softly spoke.

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened." Reborn lowered his fedora.

"But-"

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school." Reborn cut me off. I started walking faster towards Namimori Middle and as I entered the gates, I was greeted by a hit on the head. HARD.

"Itai!" sitting on the ground I rubbed my poor abused head. It hurts!

"Hn. Herbivore." _'Oh no!'_

"Hi-hibari-san! Y-you're early today…?" Hibari-san eyes narrowed.

"HIE!..I mean..uh.. G-Good morning?" I shifted my head to the right, trying to avoid his gaze. It's too intimidating!

"Herbivore."

"Umm.. Yes?"

"Where is the omnivore you're always with." He asked. NO. It wasn't a question! It was a command!

"I..uh..She's…." I was cut off. AGAIN.

"Judaime!" Gokudera-kun yelled as he rushed over to me and Hibari-san and of course Yamamoto trailing behind him.

"Stay away from Judaime!" Gokudera-kun scowled as he took out his dynamites.

"HIE! Wait! Gokudera-kun!" I yelled. Unfortunately Gokudera-kun didn't hear me.

Hibari-san on the other hand prepared his tonfas. I could tell that he was mad. A dark aura surrounded him. He was like a predator ready to kill his prey.

"OI! Wait!" I yelled again but they just ignored me!

The both of them got into their fighting stance, ready to kill fight each other but then..

KRRIIINNGG!

"Hn. Go to class herbivores or I'll bite you to death." Hibari-san walked way.

"Why you!" Gokudera-kun ran after him but luckily Yamamoto held him.

"Let me go, baseball freak!" Gokudera-kun struggled.

"Gokudera don't you think that we should reserve our strength first?" Yamamoto stated.

"What?"

"Kazumi." I was amazed at Yamamoto's words. Especially when his words calmed down Gokudera-kun .

"Tch." I heard Gokudera mutter word like 'fine' and 'idiot' and the he walked up to me and helped me stand up.

The three of us walked to class and luckily the teacher was still not there. After we entered the classroom, we went to our own seats and settled down. Moments later the teacher entered the classroom and started lecturing us. As for me, my eyes scanned the room and landed on a certain empty seat.

"Kazumi." I whispered

-Time skip-

"Time fly's, doesn't it?" I muttered as I put all my things in my bag.

"Judaime! Let's eat at the rooftop!" Gokudera smiled as I nodded in return.

"Can I come?" Yamamoto popped out of nowhere.

"HIE! Yamamoto-kun!" I shrieked.

"Don't scare Judaime! Baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled.

The two of them were bickering as we made our way to the rooftop. As we opened the door, we immediately sat down and began to eat our bentos.

' _I can't help it feel that __someone__ something is missing.'_

"Tsuna, is something the matter?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Huh?..uh.. Yeah." I shook my head. Yamamoto was about to say something but someone cut him off.

"Herbivore."

"H-hibari-san!"

"Answer me herbivore. Where is _she."_ Hibari-san demanded.

"Tch. Why should we te-" Gokudera-kun was about to start another fight and but..

"She's in the hospital." A certain baby spoke.

"Reborn!/ baby." The four of us said in unison.

"She's been confined in the hospital." Reborn stated.

"Hn." Hibari-san nodded and walk away.

"Reborn san! Why did you tell that..That Bastard?!" Gokudera scowled.

"He has the right to know." Suddenly Reborn was nowhere to be found.

KRRIINNG!

"We should get to class." Yamamoto suggested.

Me and Gokudera-kun just nodded.

-Kazumi's POV-

"I hate the hospital." I murmured.

"Miss Kohana, is everything alright?" the nurse asked me as she checked my dextrose.

"Yeah."

"Well everything is fine. I'm gonna check up on you later okay?" I nodded.

As the nurse exited I let out a heavy sigh. "Man this stinks."

"Hn. Herbivore." I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hibari-san." I greeted.

"Kyoya."

"Ah Kyoya." I shook my head.

"What happened." I couldn't see him but I could guess that he was angry.

"Uh..someone?" I could feel his hand on my chin and tilted it upwards so that I could meet his gaze.

"You know I can't see you." I replied calmly.

"Answer me. WHO. DID. THIS." he growled.

"Lance." I replied.

"What?"

"Ask Tsuna in the others."

"Hn." I could feel warm hands around me. What the?!

"Kyoya?."

"Quiet." I could feel the hands tighten. '_Hiba-Kyoya-san is hugging me.!'_

"Heal soon." With that he released me from the hug and exited the room but before he could exited my words caught his attention.

"I promise and also promise something…..Please be okay."

"Hn." I could take that as a 'yes'.

"Well then, be careful." I smiled.

He didn't answer back but…I could feel a peck on my lips.

"Wha?!" Heat was rushing through my face.

"Get well soon." With that he closed the door.

-Third Person's POV-

As Hibari walked towards the school, a smirk plastered his face.

"You are mine, Kohana Kazumi."

Meanwhile Kazumi was still flustered and speechless.

"Miss, Kohana? Is something the mat- You're RED!" The nurse panicked.

"I am? It must be the heat." I replied then liquid started flow from my nose.

"Oh my Gosh! A nosebleed! Doctor!" The nurse yelled.

'_Damn you Hibari Kyoya!"_

* * *

Please review and I hoped you enjoyed!

See ya!


	16. Chapter 16 Granny Flor

Sup guys! It's been a while! I'm sorry if you think the updates are slow...I've been quite busy lately so...yeah

Enjoy!

**A/N: To those who don't know Kazumi's past with Dago and the symbol, read chapter 6.~**

Disclaimer: I don't own khr but I do own my ocs and the plot.

* * *

Kazumi's POV

"Kohana-san are you alright?" the nurse asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered. " It was just a nosebleed."

The nurse sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you're fine. You should take a rest now." She smiled. I nodded.

As she exited the door, a familiar squeaky voice greeted me. "Ciaossu Kazumi!"

"Ah, Reborn." I stated. "It's very rare to SEE you visiting the hospital."

"Heh, Is there something wrong if I visit you?" He mocked. I shook my head.

"Why are you here?"

" There is a battle about to occur soon."

"Heh, it's more sooner than I expected."

"So you already knew."

"Why wouldn't I ? Lance is instructed to kill the 10th Vongola boss and he is going to do everything to accomplish that. Meanwhile, I know that the 10th Generation Vongola won't allow that. So what else will it turn out?"

"You're more clever than I expected, Kazumi."

I sighed. " It's all my fault isn't it?"

SILENCE

"If I wasn't in this state Tsuna will never accept the fight. They will just settle thing peacefully.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"Even if you weren't in this state, Tsuna will STILL accept this fight. Lance will stop at nothing to complete his mission. That's how loyal he is. And do you think Tsuna will let his subordinate or whatever he calls them get hurt?"

"Well that's true."

"Stop blaming yourself Kazumi." I didn't answer back.

"Well I've already told you everything you need to know for now….and be careful. You can't predict what will happen next." I nodded.

A gust of wind followed and there was silence all over the room.

"So he already left." I sighed.

"Chirp!"

"Good morning Mavis. Where have you been?"

"Chirp." (with my friends)

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Chirp. Chirp!" (Yep,yep)

"Mavis, can you please stay with your friends for a little while?"

"Chirp." (why?)

"I don't want you to get hurt." I knew Mavis was confused but the end understood what I meant and flew outside.

"**Was that the right thing to do, young mistress?"**

"I think so. I don't want her to be involved in this."

"**So are you planning to join the battle?"**

"Yes."

"**The others will be mad."**

" I know."

"**And you can't see." **I chuckled.

"**Ah…..So you're planning to reveal it?"**

"Well if Granny Flor doesn't have anything that could get my other eyesight back then….I think so."

"**So you're planning to go to Granny Flor?"**

" Yeah, besides she's a powerful witch and it's been a while since I last visited her."

"**Well I guess you're right."**

Tsuna's POV

'_I can't believe that I just accepted the battle!'_

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn! Where have you been?!"

"I went to visit Kazumi."

"K-Kazumi? Is she alright?"

"Yes. And I told her about the battle."

"What?! You told her?!"

"Yes."

"Why did you-"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna." At a blink of an eye I was hit by a giant green hammer.

"Itai! What was that for Reborn?!" I rubbed my head.

"You talk too much. And….."

"And what?

"It's time for your training." He smirked.

"HIE!"

Third Person's POV

Reborn started his Spartan training with Tsuna. Meanwhile Kazumi visited an old friend.

Knock. Knock.

"Granny Flor are you here?" No answer.

"**Maybe she's out."**

"I guess you're-"

"Who's there!" A voice of an old lady shouted.

"Granny Flor?"

"Who are you?!" The voice sounded angry.

"Ah, It's me Granny Flor."

"Hmp. State your name human."

Kazumi sighed. "Kohana Kazumi" The door swung open revealing an old woman with gray hair and electric blue eyes.

"Oh my! Kazumi! It's been a long time! Come in!" Kazumi nodded and entered the house. It was kinda like an old house that was going to collapse soon.

"Granny your house is like a hunted house or something." Kazumi muttered.

"Well you know how I like old things. And besides it scares people away." The old lady chuckled.

"And what brings you here, my child?" She gestured Kazumi to sit on the couch then she served her tea.

"Well as you see…I'm temporarily blind. So can you help me with that?"

"I'm sorry my child but it takes weeks to make an artificial eye for you but I'll try. When will you need it?"

"Tomorrow." Kazumi deadpanned

"Ah" The old lady laughed nervously. " I'm sorry Kazumi but I won't be able to finish it."

"It's okay." Kazumi whispered with a hint of sadness in her voice which made the old lady frown.

She reached her hand out and touched Kazumi's left eye and gently casing it.

"How about this one?" The lady spoke softly.

"They wouldn't hate me if I show them this?"

"No dear. No one would. It's the most beautiful eye that I have ever seen." She smiled and took off Kazumi's eye patch, revealing her eye.

At first her eye was close and then she gently opened them. She blinked twice so that her eye could adjust to the light.

"Beautiful." The old lady muttered, mesmerized by the girl's beautiful eye.

"The symbol of the great dragon Dago." She smiled. Kazumi just stared at her.

"Mou! Don't look at me like that or I'm going to hug you to death!" The lady pouted and Kazumi's eye widened.

"It's not ugly?"

"Of course not! " a smile made its way unto Kazumi's face. Her eyes were half opened and she tilted her head to the side.

"Thank you." She spoke softly causing the old lady to blush.

"C-Cute!" She tackled the poor little girl and gave her a bear hug.

"A-air!" She squeaked.

After that the two spend all afternoon talking together.

"Well it's getting pretty late Granny. I've gotta go." Kazumi said.

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will and granny?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Kazumi smiled

"You're welcome." The old lady smiled back.

'_Prepare yourself Lance because… I WILL defeat you.'_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!

Next chapter is the battle! Farewell~


End file.
